


【Fgo】【咕哒君x兰陵王】我的幼驯染总想把我的班长掰弯，而他们的室友还助纣为虐

by Icefllaya



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefllaya/pseuds/Icefllaya
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Lanling Wang | Saber
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

从lof备份  
初次发布于lofter

【Fgo】【咕哒君x兰陵王】我的幼驯染总想把我的班长掰弯，而他们的室友还助纣为虐 1  
#说在前面#  
嗨呀大家吼(｡･∀･)ﾉﾞ  
一看标题就知道了我又来写沙雕了（叫你沙雕，成天沙雕.gif  
咕哒子和咕哒君（藤丸立香）幼驯染设定  
简单来说，就是咕哒子全程冷漠脸旁观咕哒君是怎么十八般花样儿勾搭兰陵王的欢乐校园故事（x

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

私立迦勒底学园，历史悠久的学术名门，因其严谨的治学和在各领域的优异成果吸引了世界各地的学生前来……

然而，学生多了，奇葩也同样多了。

君临迦勒底大学部人类顶端的大姐大美少女咕哒子一脸冷漠地看着自己幼驯染的痴汉样，并忍无可忍地当着他的面打开了论坛。

>>>迦勒底论坛>>>杂谈区  
【理性蒸发ex】我的幼驯染总想把我的班长掰弯

1L 都把石头交上来！  
每天看着这个蠢货的脸我都在沉思为什么当年幼儿园的时候我没有把他扼杀在摇篮里（冷漠  
一句话总结一下现状：  
我的幼驯染总妄想把我的美人班长掰弯

2L   
噗哈哈哈哈哈哈……  
等等！lz不是隔壁同人区的大佬嘛！！！

3L  
事实证明，我们和大佬的差距不仅仅是技术层面——

——还有生活圈子啊！！大佬到底目击着什么贵圈真乱啊求细八！

4L 都把石头交上来！  
不知道为什么对着这个蠢货的那张蠢脸码字速度特别快呢（冷漠  
前略好像也略不到哪里去  
我和这个蠢货幼驯染的孽缘可以追溯到出生：家住隔壁，母亲是同一天在同一家医院生产，于是我们在新生儿监护室就认识了——据说我当年在护士给我们换尿布的时候还无意识打了这小子一巴掌（真想给婴儿的我点赞）。  
然后就是可以略过的，从幼儿园到小学到初中到高中都是同一个学校同一个班我是绝对不会承认有人说我们越长越像的绝不！——  
——连父母双双出国都给我们托付给了同一个监护人。  
——还是条咸鱼。  
关于那条社畜咸鱼我们以后再说，现在着重八一下我的幼驯染。

幼驯染君，如果不说话光看脸的话还算得上清秀帅气，但是他到底从什么时候开始一张嘴就净是让人想报警的内容！还我幼儿园时用亮闪闪的眼睛崇拜地看着我的幼驯染君啊——！咳，跑题了。  
今年lz和幼驯染君上大学，幼驯染君和我不是一个专业了所以我终于摆脱从小到大和他同窗了！  
lz班上有个种花家来的留学生，长得漂亮为人绅士，就是有洁癖还是啥怪癖的总要带着面具——别问我为什么带着面具还能知道长得漂亮的，真正的美人就算不看脸也能感觉到是美人！美人留学生因为待人温柔有礼人缘又好就被我们一班狼女推举成了班长，誓要保卫我班吉祥物班花班长不被其他人觊觎。  
然后就被来给我送便当的幼驯染君见到了。  
然后就王八看绿豆对上眼儿了一见钟情了。  
然后就没有然后了，此时幼驯染君正在我对面计划着怎么第N次“偶遇”美人班长然后勾搭他。（冷漠

5L  
大佬就是大佬，连码字速度都不是一个水平（掩面哭泣

6L  
多年追石头太太的我惊觉——幼驯染君的人设好像太太某篇文里的主角啊！

（还是个受，小声bb.jpeg）

7L  
幼驯染君和美人班长啧啧……等等怎么幼驯染君是gay佬吗？！

8L  
ls莫不是没看过石头太太的粮，看完你就会打开新世界的大门了。（来呀，快活呀.gif）

9L  
突然好奇，幼驯染君莫不是受了lz的影响才变成现在这样的（x  
从小便丧失了对女孩子的兴趣……

…………

咕哒子从屏幕前抬头看了坐在他对面清点班长照片（怎么看都是偷拍的）的藤丸立香。  
“这家伙才不是受我影响——！”  
咕哒子面不改色地疯狂打字。  
“好…好嘛，也许我是‘无意间’让他知道了些不该知道的。”咕哒子心虚地瞄向书架底层塞满的一摞摞五颜六色的本子。

13L 都把石头交上来！  
但是我绝对没有教他成为一个“1”啊！！！还是个弯成问号的！！！

按照我的喜好怎么都该是清纯可人的受啊！！！就像我后辈那样（不是x

14L  
我给石头太太作证！太太笔下的幼驯染的确是清纯可爱一调戏就会害羞的类型！超可口——！  
给大家安利太太已完结的《问君》！是男主和亚瑟王的爱情故事！都9102年了我还能看爱情故事看哭啊啊啊啊啊！男主为什么最后没和王在一起，其实让梅林带男主浪迹天涯也不错啊求太太写番外！！！

15L  
此贴画风一变，突然变成讨论幼驯染君何时变歪的了www  
接下来有请lz太太的粉丝入场！

16L  
哎————只有我好奇美人班长的信息吗。  
目前人设不明的幼驯染君对戴着面具的人美脾气好的班长一见钟情？  
话说一见钟情不都是看脸的吗hhhhhhhhhh

17L  
而且也不知道美人班长的取向

此时，我提前为幼驯染君点一首《届かない恋》（滑稽www

18L  
噫，楼上太（干）过（得）分（漂）了（亮）！

19L 都把石头交上来！  
噫！你们是想笑死我好继承我的文坑吗！  
说起来从本质上我不反对幼驯染君追求美人班长啦，只不过@#$%^&*()OIUG^%$#^%*&(U

20L  
太太你怎么了！

21L  
太太莫不是被脸滚键盘了？

22L  
难道是某校知名教授某紫色老太@#$%^&*(){:<>:"{_)(*&^%

23L  
ls让你胡说，还可能是X野弘之附身呢！

24L  
lz太太你还好吗——————！

…………

“立香？”咕哒子默念着“我是见过大世面的人要冷静”一边手指颤巍巍地指着藤丸立香的手机锁屏，“那是什么？”  
“啊，被你看到了啊。”被幼驯染诘问的黑发青年毫无怯意地爽朗回答道，“那天长恭午睡被我遇到了。”藤丸立香用拇指摩挲着屏幕上的人影，无不惋惜地说，  
“只可惜闪光灯太显眼了，晚上拍可能会被发现。”  
“不，我只想问，你是怎么拍到的。”  
“啊，”藤丸立香恍然大悟般手锤掌心，“我忘了跟你说，我换宿舍了。”  
“等等……？”咕哒子愣住了，“咱们学校规定不是…………卧槽你小子做了些什么？！”  
“没什么啦，你怎么反应得和我做了什么伤天害理的事情一样，”藤丸立香有些不解地看着幼驯染。  
“少废话！快说！”咕哒子撸起了袖子，脑海里已经飘过无数她写过的【哔——】的内容。  
“燕青跟我换了个寝室，反正他也总夜不归宿的，长恭那种一板一眼的室友不方便他出去浪。我那边的话卫宫都是睁一只眼闭一只眼……咕哒子你怎么了？？？”藤丸立香惊觉自家幼驯染随着自己的话脸色越来越黑。  
“我，你，不……没，没什么。”咕哒子捏了捏眉心，劝自己冷静一下。  
立香他不是我文章里的那些渣攻！  
但是好担心班长的贞//操啊！  
说好的誓死保卫吉祥物班长呢万一被班里人发现监守自盗我就完蛋了！  
不不不立香不会做出被条子带走的事的……大概……  
“啊，咕哒子，立香你们都在啊，”咸鱼监护人所罗门下班回来，“我顺道买了草莓蛋糕要不要吃？”  
“我就算了，晚上约了室友自习。”藤丸立香收拾好书包，跟监护人打了声招呼就小跑着出了家门。  
所罗门欣慰地看着立香的背影，“立香也长大了知道好好学习了……咕哒子你不吃草莓蛋糕吗？”  
回头一看，向来喜欢抢所罗门蛋糕吃的咕哒子正面无表情地手飞残影地敲击着键盘，那气势让所罗门看着都忍不住缩了缩脖子。

41L  
lz到现在还没出现

42L  
至今我们也未知lz发生了什么

43L 都把石头交上来！  
我回来了  
别急先让我编辑下标题

44L  
！！！是lz！

45L  
lz快说刚才发生了些什么……

46L  
呃……这个标题

进化了呢（茶

47L  
不知为何有种这个标题会继续发展的错觉

48L  
ls惊现预言帝，我先占个坑留念，此贴要火

…………  
【理性蒸发ex】我的幼驯染总想把我的班长掰弯，而他们的室友还助纣为虐（标题已更新）

Tbc  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
写沙雕减压  
祝各位看得愉快


	2. Chapter 2

【Fgo】【咕哒君x兰陵王】我的幼驯染总想把我的班长掰弯，而他们的室友还助纣为虐 2  
#说在前面#  
好像没啥可说了，毕竟是个发泄压力用沙雕文，就  
大家吃得愉快？

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“嘶——大姐头你轻点儿！”被咕哒子提溜出来的燕青呲牙咧嘴地试图从咕哒子的魔爪中拯救自己的马尾，“这么着急是干啥……”  
“还不都是你干得好事儿！”咕哒子身着不合身的长款外套，头戴鸭舌帽遮盖住自己明晃晃的橙色头发，又掏出墨镜和口罩把青春少女彻底打造成了可疑人士，“说好的誓死捍卫班长呢！”  
“和班长又什么关系……不如说，大晚上的打扮成这样来图书馆，大姐头我们会被当成变态的。”燕青毫无干劲地盘坐在书架后的地板上，有些嫌弃地拿下了咕哒子硬扣在他头上的帽子。  
一点儿都不帅气。好歹也算迦勒底大学一只花的燕青愤愤地想。  
“还是说……”  
燕青眼珠滴溜溜一转，挑起个浪子的流氓笑容，嘿嘿笑了两声，“大姐头其实是想跟我……嘶——————！”  
“闭嘴！”咕哒子头也不回地给了燕青一个爆栗，“小点儿声，他们俩在那边。”少女像是私家侦探一般从书架后侧身探出一点儿身形，观察着不远处自习的两个大学生。  
燕青顺着咕哒子张望的方向望去，“啊，这不是班长和你家小弟么。”  
“最近他俩走挺近的啊。”燕青收回眼光抬头望向咕哒子，只见咕哒子眼睛不离两人的方向，一手拿着手机用能看到残影的速度打着字。

……

75L 都把石头交上来！  
lz现在跟着幼驯染君和班长到图书馆了  
我不相信！！！那个和我学妹说话都会脸红从小到大都没交过女朋友的幼驯染君从哪里学的这些把妹手段啊？！  
班长你醒醒你看到他眼发绿光吗？！

不过话又说回来，他们俩到图书馆真的开始学习了，  
一般不是会坐在个角落上下其手做些脸红心跳的事情吗————！

76L  
xswl，lz你是不是一不小心暴露了好多幼驯染君的信息www  
突然觉得幼驯染君可爱了起来www

77L  
ls直白点儿  
不就是DT嘛www

78L  
看到最后笑尿了  
lz你醒醒这是现实不是你的本子啊哈哈哈哈哈哈（掩面

79L  
话说lz说好的誓死捍卫班长贞//操呢hhhhhhhhhh  
怎么看怎么觉得lz迫不及待想看幼驯染君和美人班长发生些什么（请给我新文链接（伸手.jpeg

80L   
lz这波操作我只能送上我收藏已久的表情包

（女人，你这是在玩火.jpeg）

81L  
ls你表情包错了，应该发这个

（在违法的边缘反复横跳.jpeg）

82L  
我深深感受到了lz在班长和幼驯染君之间天秤的起起落落（x

那啥，lz啊，孩子大了，管不住了，让他去吧（茶

83L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
ls是哪里来的戏精，这波老母亲演技xswl

84L 都把石头交上来！  
啊！幼驯染君刚刚整理了一下班长的面具卡住的头发！  
你为什么笑得那么温柔啊都没对我这么笑过！！  
班长你为什么要感谢他！你看不到他内心的计划通.jpeg吗！！

不行离太远了听不到他们在说什么，我再凑前面一点儿

85L  
我觉得lz现在已经沉浸在尾随中无法自拔了……大概看不到我们说啥了吧

……

咕哒子收起手机，踢了踢身边已经从旁边书架上摸了本X庸武侠小说开始看起来的燕青，“起来，我们凑近点儿，这里听不到他们说什么。”  
“那啥啊，大姐头，这种事儿乐见其成吃瓜看戏不就好了嘛~”燕青不情不愿地把小说塞回书柜，顺便记下了书名，“谈恋爱两厢情愿的事儿。”  
咕哒子一个眼刀杀了过去，吓得燕青一哆嗦。  
“你不懂，”咕哒子悲痛地握紧胸口的衣服，“立香是我从小看到大的，他从小就是个单纯的孩子，和玛修那种可爱的女孩子多说两句话都会脸红的那种，以前他什么不听我的我就用胸部压他百试百灵。现在他不仅学会跟我虚与委蛇了，甚至还学会把妹手段想勾搭我的班长了！”  
“大姐头，你这不就是孩子长大了的老母亲心理嘛。”  
“你根本不懂我的心情！”  
“好嘛好嘛~大姐头冷静~不过是少了一个欺压对象而已嘛~”  
“我不管，快点儿我们凑到他们后面听听！”  
……  
“原来立香君是莫里亚蒂教授的学生啊，”高长恭温和地说，他这个新朋友为人亲切又有趣，加上喜欢历史研究又圈了高长恭的一波好感，“听说莫里亚蒂教授选学生要求很严苛的。”  
“叫我立香就行了，”提起自家老教授，藤丸立香忍不住带着黑线摆了摆手，“教授啊……你看他表面衣冠楚楚人五人六的，其实私底下成天骚话连篇并且和隔壁福尔摩斯教授进行5岁小孩儿都不会吵的架……”少年转了转眼珠，决定把自家教授卖个彻底，“……甚至在实验区种了片小番茄为了投掷用。”  
高长恭掩着嘴呼呼地轻笑起来，“立香你还真是一点儿不给自家教授留面子。”  
“嘛……”藤丸立香挠了挠脑后的软发，“你要是有兴趣的话，回头来我的专业课旁听，带你见识下莫里亚蒂教授和福尔摩斯教授的日常大战。”  
“好啊，说起来我还对你们的数学史很感兴趣……”

两人背后的书架阴影处，听到全部对话内容的咕哒子默默捏碎了手机。  
“噫——！大姐头你？！”被咕哒子如此一番炫耀握力的操作惊到马尾倒立的燕青虎躯一震。  
咕哒子淡定地看着金属碎片从自己指缝间稀稀落落掉出，随手从兜里摸出另一支手机，在燕青目瞪口呆到错愕的表情背景中熟练地开机、打开论坛、登陆、开始打字。  
……  
93L  
我们在这里水了这么久也不知道lz什么时候回来

94L  
开个盘吧！  
赌lz到底能坚持尾随多久才冲出去！

95L  
ls太坏了！lz像是那么冲动的人吗！

总之我先一包辣条压十分钟！

96L  
我压两包hhhhhhhhhhh

97L  
ls和lss你们就压点儿辣条像话嘛！

给我压十块钱的麦丽素！

98L 都把石头交上来！  
我出现了

你们居然在我这么忙乱的时候还开盘口！以及我根本没冲出去你们都赌输了还不把辣条都交上来！（伸手.jpeg 那个麦丽素的也别想跑！  
话说我在这里目睹幼驯染君游刃有余地和班长闲聊，这就订下下一次约会了……而且还是靠卖自家教授  
我倒是一直听说迦大数学系有个骚老头教授，怎么的听起来还很多梗？

99L  
xs，肯定是詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂教授，连赌都不用赌我敢说幼驯染君肯定是卖的莫里亚蒂和福尔摩斯小番茄大战

100L  
哟呵！幼驯染君居然是数学系的高材生嘛！！  
回99L：可不是嘛，你说为啥一个数学系的和一个化学系的成天打仗搞得满城皆知，把不把我们物理系的放在眼里了！

101L  
ls你可拉倒吧！你们系那俩直流交流疯子还不够闹腾吗！想把我们布拉瓦茨基教授烦死嘛！  
你们就不能学学人家埃尔梅罗二世教授当个安静的过劳死吗！

102L 都把石头交上来！  
xs，我是知道我迦大奇葩多但是没想到这么多……

眼看着幼驯染君和班长越聊越开心，越贴越近……按照一般我本子里的发展，你们信不信下一步幼驯染君就该邀请班长来家里玩儿了  
……  
“啊说起来，”藤丸立香的声音吸引咕哒子停下手里打字的动作，“我之前听咕哒子说你们教授布置了古美索不达米亚的研究作业？正好我家里有所罗门当年的研究资料，长恭你要不要来我家？而且所罗门最近也在家还可以辅导你和咕哒子写论文。”

书架后的咕哒子：（粗鄙之语）

Tbc  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
迦勒底大学目前公开人员：  
数学系：教授莫里亚蒂 学生藤丸立香  
化学系：教授福尔摩斯  
历史系：教授埃尔梅罗二世 学生咕哒子、兰陵王、燕青  
物理系：教授爱迪生、特斯拉  
哲学系：教授海伦娜·布拉瓦茨基


End file.
